


First Class Ass

by Maraudettee



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e06 Tallahassee, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraudettee/pseuds/Maraudettee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was something Emma Swan took pride in it was not being an open book and having the ability to close of her emotions and guard her features from all the prying eyes looking to hurt her. Knowing that he, a man and pirate no less, had been able to see past all her walls, as Mary-Margaret so delicately had put it, in such a short time truly scared her. It scared her shitless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Class Ass

 

 

Emma let out a ragged breath, flinching in pain when she noticed the blood creeping out from her right palm. She quickly carried on climbing, not wanting to give the pirate the satisfaction of stopping to rest, even if just for a little while.

"You alright there, lass?" He smirked down at her from where he was currently hanging on to one of the stronger branches to the beanstalk only a few feet higher than herself. How many feet that was from the ground, however, she did not want to know.

"I'm fine." She spat, brushing of the blood on her jeans with her free hand while holding on for dear life to the stalk with the other.

"Cause I won't deny a lady a breather, if you know what I mean." She did not know what he meant, but knowing him it was probably an innuendo of some sort. She did also not need to look at him to know that he was smirking again, she could practically hear that wide infuriating grin creeping on to his face in the way he spoke. Who spoke like that anyway? He sounded like someone from a movie from the 1800s or something. Though, considering that the Enchanted Forest hadn't been able to provide any of the 21st century comfort she was used to in the short time she'd been here, it wouldn't at all surprise her if all people here actually spoke that way. Hell, after everything that had happened the past few days with Henry being under a sleeping curse and meeting with  _Rumplestiltskin_  and  _The Evil Queen_  after having slayed a  _freaking_  dragon with her father  _Prince Charming_ 's sword nothing should surprise her anymore.

She heaved herself up another few feet, careful to watch where she put her feet to not slink.

None of them had really spoken since their rather intense discussion about an hour ago. Emma cast a quick glance over her shoulder, immediately regretting her decision when all there was to be seen was a heavy fog and the damn never ending beanstalk. Looking up again and she was met with the same view.

"How about that rest then, Swan?"

"I said I was fine." She quickly retorted still not quite looking at him and not being sure if she ever could look at him again, not after how he had seen through her like that. Open book, he'd said.

If there was something Emma Swan took pride in it was not being an open book and having the ability to close of her emotions and guard her features from all the prying eyes looking to hurt her. Knowing that he, a man and pirate no less, had been able to see past all her walls, as Mary-Margaret so delicately had put it, in such a short time truly scared her. It scared her shitless.

"I hardly think it will kill anyone to store up some new energy. What's the rush?"

"Well, it certainly won't kill of a giant, that's for sure."

Hook shrugged and gripped on to the stalk a bit tighter with his namesake, still not showing any intention of keeping on moving. How was it that he'd been able to climb this far with a hook for a hand, anyway?

"What are you waiting for?" He grinned and made a gesture with his good hand.

"Ladies first, I believe." She snorted before giving him an apprehensive look and continuing climbing upwards.

He didn't wait long before following her and she could practically feel as much as hear just when he did. He didn't say anything though, which she found a bit unsettling, but wasn't really about to complain about. Instead, she proceeded on making her way up whilst silently begging to herself for the torturous climb to be over.

After another long silence she couldn't help but look down just to make sure that he hadn't fallen off or something. Not that she would have cared that much, but she couldn't take on a giant all by herself could she? And besides, she would feel somewhat responsible if anything happened to him, now that he had teamed up with them and gone against Cora and all that. But that was it. It was probably the whole being the saviour thing getting to her head.

Hook seemed perfectly fine though, happily dangling to the stalk just a few feet below her. He grinned widely when she met his gaze which was already on her, making her think that he'd been watching her. Which wasn't creepy or unnerving at all. Yeah.

She narrowed her eyes looking him over suspiciously but not succeeding in figuring out what he had been up to. His grin widened.

"See anything you like?" And of course, he would go there. But she was still a bit startled.

"No." She replied quickly. A little too quickly for her liking, but he would hopefully not notice.

Sadly, nothing seemed to go by him. He didn't comment though, thankfully, and Emma hurriedly carried on climbing to avoid another 'open book' talk.

She didn't doubt at all that he had not picked up the slightly hesitation in her voice but he could hardly blame her. He really wasn't hard on the eyes. It was on the contrary, really. And the arrogant bastard knew it. But she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of her knowing it as well.

"Nice arse, you've got there, Swan." She froze. Had he just-

"I'm having quite the view from here, you know."

Furiously she turned around, nearly loosing foothold in the process. Luckily she managed to grab hold of a nearby limb from the stalk before falling off. Unluckily the extension wasn't attached to the stalk as strongly as she first had thought and she was soon swaying rather dangerously again.

A pair of strong arms quickly surrounded her waist and she wasted no time in grabbing on to the stalk tightly again. Still breathing heavily, she turned to face a still grinning pirate. Could he not be serious for once?

"Easy there, lass." She gave him a look and was taken aback of how close he suddenly was.

"Wouldn't want you falling off." Was she still hallucinating or was that concern in his eyes? He didn't give her long enough to ponder over it though, because the look was soon replaced by indifference and his trademark smirk and he leant closer still.

"Perhaps gratitude is in order now." Her gaze dropped down to his lips which couldn't be more than a few inches away from hers but she quickly looked back up which was just as big of a mistake seeing how close he now was. Her breath caught in her throat and her heart beating faster by the second, slamming forcefully against her chest itching her to lean closer and close the little gap that was left between them.

"Um." She mumbled and the spell was broken making her quickly resume on concentrating on looking anywhere but him. He seemed to take the hint and carried on climbing without glancing back at her.

Even though she knew that she had absolutely no right to she couldn't help but feel slightly abandoned from his quick brush off, seeing as she had been the one brushing him off, and what was even worse she felt disappointment. Disappointed at how easily he had given up and turned away and continuing on as if it was nothing, which it was of course. It meant nothing. To be clear it was nothing that meant nothing, because  _nothing_  had happened.

She looked up towards Hook again who had managed to rise a lot while she still hadn't moved and she hurriedly tried to catch up, not wanting to end up alone in a middle of a giant beanstalk, and he, for that matter, hadn't seemed to notice her falling behind or maybe he simply didn't care.

When the silence continued for another mile she started feeling...concerned. Unlike before, his silence felt off-putting and unnatural and she was suddenly hit by the realisation that maybe, not quite possibly, he'd been hurt by her rejection.

And being who he was he probably hadn't been rejected that many times before, if at all, and now she had hurt his ego. How wonderful. It could use some deflating. She snorted. And yet, she shouldn't feel this bad about it.

"Something amusing to you, Swan?" She looked up, both relieved and startled by his sudden interest in speaking with her again and met his piercing gaze. He'd never sounded so unfriendly towards her before and she found that she did not like the thought of him being angry with her more than she should.

She shouldn't care what he thought of her. And what more, she shouldn't think so much about it either and why did his eyes have to be so blue?

"Cat got your tongue?" Huh. Oh, she was staring at him.

"We nearly there, yet?" She asked while managing to look away. He glanced upwards.

"Just about." She nodded.

"Great."

And he went back to heaving himself up yet another few feet.

Again, Emma found it hard to tear her eyes away suddenly fascinated how easily he moved with both his hand and hook, not having any trouble at all in moving while finding a good hold all the same.

She also found it fascinating at how his arm muscles would flex ever so slightly with every heave with his good arm and how the leather pants would tighten every time he lifted one of his legs up to a new branch. In no time at all she found herself watching his every move and more so that incredible ass of his. That was one fine ass, if she was being honest. And those leather pants, she really couldn't believe that people actually wore those here – or was it just a pirate thing? Well, she certainly did not mind. And -  _what the hell was she thinking._

Above her, the fog was finally started to clear up and a platform of some sort came into view. She stole a quick glance at Hook and he must have noticed because he turned his head to meet her gaze.

She gave him a nod and he nodded back taking on the last few feet in a much quicker fashion. It was all business now. Partners. And the thought didn't seem all that repulsing or impossible anymore.

She didn't fully trust him, she hardly trusted anyone. But she trusted him enough to know he'd have her back.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd give AO3 a try and hope that it may boost my muse a bit :)
> 
> Kudos and comments much appreciated!
> 
> Also prompts if you happen to have any (hisladyswan.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
